


Mine (yours)

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: /Reader, And That's Not Even An Excuse, Comfort Sex I Guess, Cunnilingus, Dark-Skinned Robin, F/F, Femslash, Grasp The Ass, I Should Have Been Working On My Main Series But Instead I Wrote This, I Wasted An Entire Day Writing This What The Fuck Is Wrong With Me, I'm so sorry, Interracial Relationship, LEWD, Lewff, Lucina Is Sad That Robin Is Sad, Lucina Tops For Once In Her Goddamn Life, Marshmallow hell, Or don't, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Posted Smut At What-The-Fuck-O'Clock PM, Reader As Existing Character, Second Person, So Shut Up And Either Read This Fic, That's The Mother Fucking Truth My Good Sir, There's No Excuse For This Other Than I'm A Horny Teenager Who's Scarily Gifted, Tiny!Robin, Very Lewd, When Will The Government Stop My Sinful Hands, Your Local Author Is A Dirty Hoe, Yuri, i need to sleep, i think, i think i have a serious problem, robin is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: It was good thing that Robin loved when Lucina was like this, because sometimes it felt like holding it in would drive the princess crazy.I need to sleep. Lucina also needs to sleep... with Robin. But she does that anyway. This was just decided to be a proper, uh, highlight. Or something like that. I don't know how my muses work, except that they're absolute assholes, just like me. We're perfect for each other.





	Mine (yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This wasn't exactly written to be a slash-reader fic, but I guess it is now? You'd be kind of "roleplaying" or falling into Lucina's character through this. Ultimately, I wrote this like this because I wanted to do something from Lucina's _direct_ point of view, and second person was the best style I could think of for that. First person didn't feel right for this... I guess it's because, both as writer and reader, I take the role of "narrator", so while a second person fic feels like I'm describing the audience's experiences, a first person fic feels like I'm telling the audience about _my_ experiences. I'm weird like that. ¯\\_ツ_/¯
> 
> Also, a quick disclaimer: I'm a novice writer, and I'm exploring with these fics. My one-shots are especially experimental, and I usually end up hating them a few days after posting them. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

It’s always worse when she’s late.

The feeling. The burning, aching feeling; it claws up through your gut and eats at your heart, like the damned dragon so long ago destroyed. Though the two of you reunited so long ago, the year- was it really a year? It had felt like longer.- she was thought for dead never faded from your memory, a black spot in your life that causes even the tragedies before meeting her to pale in comparison.

Still, the both of you have responsibilities; her even more than you. You’d never give them up, not till there is no need or you are too old to do them anymore; the kingdom you once inherited is just as beloved to you, and if you can work for a difference, then you shall. It is only sometimes, on nights like tonight, that the need for her overcomes you and you cannot help but imagine a world where you have the freedom to wish it all away.

The door clicks. From your perch on the double bed in your shared castle room, your eyes snap to the source of the sound. It is earlier than she said she would be…

But as Robin comes through the doorway, that no longer matters. You leap up and pin her to the wall, not even giving her the chance to close the door behind her.

She melts into it immediately. Your hand wraps around hers, and your other arms curls around her back, where there’s just enough space between her and the wall for it. You’re already in her mouth, where you’ve no need to explore; you know all her favorite spots.

After a moment, she breaks away, breathing heavily. “Hi,” she says faintly, her cheeks flushed. “Nice greeting to come home to.”

You chuckle; your bodies are still so close that she can feel the vibration in your stomach. Her hand wanders to that area, but you put your own on top of hers firmly. “No,” you say, your tone only slightly gentler than your hand. “Not right now.”

Robin shoots you a questioning glance. “You only act like this when you want sex,” she says; the word casual and matter-of-fact as always.

“Yes, that is what I want,” you admit. “But what you’re aiming for is not what I was thinking of.” Her eyes widen at your words, and you can tell she’s instantly intrigued; and excited, if the uptick in the heady scent of her arousal is any indication.

Now both of your arms wrap around her, and you close the door with your foot as you sweep the smaller girl up, bridal-style. She squeaks in surprise at first but relaxes right away, curling her own arms around your neck and tucking her legs up as you sit on the bed with her in tow.

The only moment you let go of her is to undress; her as well as yourself. She wastes no time flinging her own cloak off, but you take the lead from there; pulling her shirt up and over her head and unhooking her bra in the same practiced movement. Your hands dip below her waistline teasingly before pulling off her pants, and then there’s only one thing left between you and your prize.

Before you get to that, however, Robin threads a hand around your back, and you smile knowingly. Your boots are long off, so you pull off your tunic first; the tight-fitting garment releases your smaller, pointier breasts that have always felt inferior compared to the ones below you. Hers are rounder and softer, and have those lightning marks that you love to touch. You do that now, briefly, causing a gasp from her; then slide off your own pants, pulling off your panties with the same motion. You feel your gut tighten pleasantly as her eyes fix shamelessly on already damp, dripping hair.

“Like what you see?” you say, teasing her as you adjust the two of you into a more favorable position.

“You know I do,” she responds, a little slowly. Her voice is soft, and you can see her eyes unfocus as her mind swims with lust. You realize you’ve made her wait too long- as fun as teasing can be, now it seems cruel.

You lie down on top of her, going quickly but without letting your body drop; you’re keenly aware of how much bigger and heavier you are than her. Briefly, you think back to a younger time; when you were so cautious and afraid of hurting her that, if the two of you weren't simply on the same level, she topped almost exclusively. Now you are more familiar with each other, and are comfortable with sharing roles more freely.

She sighs as your breasts press against hers, and you can feel her nipples stiffen against your sensitive skin, mirroring your own. Your legs wrap around hers, and she gasps as your wet centre presses to her thigh, and you moan quietly at the same time.

You curl your arms around her back, holding her as tightly as you dare. “I don't want to let go of you, ever,” you whisper in her ear. “When we're apart, I think only of seeing you again, and when we're near, I want you back in my arms…”

Robin whines, her own hands running up your thighs and coming to a rest right below the base of your spine, each cupping a gentle bulge there and making you shiver. “Say it,” she gasps.

“Say… what?”

“Say you won’t let me go,” she says, her hands going up your back and then running back down in a steady pattern. “Say it… I don’t ever want to be apart from you for longer than a little bit… when you’re not holding me, I feel so cold and alone, and, and, it reminds me of… him…”

You’re momentarily surprised. Robin has never spoken about what happened to her after defeating Grima, but you can tell instantly that’s what she means. You decide not to press, and you can see that she is grateful for it. You move on.

“I’ll say it.” You kiss her neck briefly, before continuing. “I’m not gonna let you go. I’m gonna hold you, and hold you as tight as you want, and I’ll kiss you, like this,” you kiss slightly lower than before, “and no one can stop me, because I’m your wife and you are _mine._ ” The last bit slips out, but you can tell from how Robin inhales sharply that it was good; and the surge of emotion in your chest confirms it.

You slide down her, kissing as you go, before burying your face in her chest. “Mine,” you say, holding your head just far enough away that your voice isn’t muffled. “Mine, mine, mine…”

“Yours,” she hums in the same tone as you. “Yours… oh, hold me tighter!”

You squeeze her as an answer. You’re moving down her again, kissing her stomach rapidly. You almost want to pull a hand out to run across the soft lines on her darker skin, but you decide to lick them instead, the warmth of her in your arms too sweet to give up just yet.

Robin squirms as you run your tongue along sensitive grooves, and you lap firmly against them in response, earning a cute squeal. “I love your voice,” you say, pausing. “And I love how you taste… how your skin feels in my mouth.” An idea strikes you, and you bite her stomach firmly to the sound of another gasp.

You leave the shape of your teeth behind. It is nothing; just a dent that with shift back in mere hours, but it thrills you oddly. Your duck down lower, nibbling her, leaving your marks as another claim on her, a message to the world that she is yours and yours alone.

You stop to catch your breath. Robin watches as your eyes trail downward.

“Come onnn,” she wheedles, causing you to chuckle. Moving back down, you pull her underwear down almost roughly, not able to pretend anymore. The two of you sigh in sync; the smaller girl as her heat is finally exposed to the air, and you from the heady sight. You stare greedily; she is flushed and damp, and you can see deep from how her legs shift open hungrily.

“Mine,” you say again, softly.

“ _Yours,_ ” she hisses, her voice more insistent this time. “Luci, I’m yours, all yours, everything, just take me, _please…_ ”

Her words snap you out of your daze. Furiously, you plant a kiss on her labia, then dive in again, longer this time. On the third, you snake your tongue out, and Robin keens out in relief. _Oh, her voice is beautiful!_ You suck on the top of her slit briefly, making her leg twitch and kick hard, though it strikes only air. _Just like every other part of her; oh, gods, I am blessed…_

“I am such a lucky woman,” you say, lifting away for a moment to sigh happily. “You’re so beautiful; what did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Robin responds matter-of-factly, causing you to laugh. “ _You_ are _twenty times_ more beautiful than I am, and stronger and kinder, too…”

“That’s very flattering, but I think we’ll have to agree to disagree.” You move your mouth back down, making further argument irrelevant. Your tongue flicks out by itself this time, dipping into warm and wet folds before pulling back into your mouth. You savor the taste, then lick your lips, looking directly at Robin as you do. “Tasty.”

She fidgets impatiently; digging her fingertips into your back, which isn’t that effective since her nails are nubs, as always. She whines quietly, and her foot hooks around your thigh.

You go down on her again, intending to stay, this time. You stretch out your tongue and lap firmly against her clit, causing her fingers to dig into you, harder this time. She moans again, this time higher and more strained. Tracing patterns and shapes into her flesh causes her voice to vary in pitch. It almost forms a tune if you move right, but that is not your goal tonight.

Robin grabs for your face and tugs it up, and you give her a break to catch her breath. She pants as you lean over her, studying her face as her eyelids fluttered, licking your lips again.

“Lucina,” she murmurs, her face flushed darkly. “Luci… Go again. More!” she shouts as you go back into her, startling you. “Please…”

You pull an arm from her back and move it down, tapping the inside of her thigh playfully before sliding two fingers deep inside. She gasps, and you can feel her folds clench around your mouth briefly.

Inside her, you spread your fingers, curling them slightly. At the same moment you press down on her clit with your tongue, and her hips thrust forward instinctively. You can feel her legs shaking around you. Her hands move up to your head. “Aah! Oh, gods, Luci, don’t stop! Luci, Luci…”

You shift forward in response, pressing your lips against her, harder. Your mouth opens slightly, and your other hand comes down to spread apart her folds. Your fingers dig deeper into her and begin to massage that sweet button, and at the same time, you dig your lower front teeth into her clit.

Her whole body jerks, and Robin shouts your name as her walls tighten around you. Her hands press your head into her harder, so you keep going; tongue lapping against her clit and fingers pressing her g-spot in an attempt to maximize that feeling for her.

You stay in all through her orgasm, until she is panting again, and you hear a soft moan that seems to call you back up to her. You move back up to see her face before sliding your hand out, a little reluctant to leave her warmth.

Her eyes are half-closed and color is still in her cheeks. “Lucina,” she says softly. “Hold me again…”

You do so happily, this time resting slightly to her side while still pressing against her comfortably. “How was that?” you ask.

But she’s fallen asleep. “That good, huh?” you say to yourself, chuckling.

You’ve no need for her to return the favor (though it would still be nice, if she wanted to). All it takes is proving, once again, if only to yourself, that she is yours, now and forever.

And she is.


End file.
